What's this?
by crazytween
Summary: Annabeth thinks Percy's up to something.She sees something weird within camp and She plans to ignore it, until she saw the diamond ring but it's not placed in her, but Rachel's.Problems erupt...starting by an attack and a prophecy..What will happen next?
1. Reminder

**This is Annabeth's POV…I hope you like it.. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me… haha.. Anyways, Click Review so I can get better.. Thanks**

-KrazyKween

I really didn't know why I was so scared. I have battled many monsters before: snakes, scorpions, even Kronos—yes, the Titan lord. I'm not usually sure why a stupid little date with Percy freaks me out.

I sat on my bunk bed and then brushed my curly blond locks. I've been dating Percy Jackson for almost 2 years now. We have been friends to best friends to lovers and stuff, been through a hundred dates, but when he asked me to meet him up at the beach a while ago, he sounded so serious, and that made me nervous.

Seaweed brain never usually makes a serious face. It was only reserved for battle and when he is pissed off, but he looked like that a while ago, so this might be something big.

Suddenly, my half-sister Lacy approached me with a smile. Her gray eyes (A child of Athena's trademark) gleaming with delight.

"Percy came by a while ago while you were on the bathroom" She said, smiling "He dropped this off."

She handed a letter then ran off quickly. I stared at the blue envelope and then smiled as I opened it.

It was unmistakably Seaweed Brain's scrawly handwriting on the paper inside. I chuckled at what he wrote:

_See you at the beach 10,tonight. Don't forget about it. P_

I rolled my eyes and put the brush down. I'm a Daughter of Athena: As if I'd forget…

* * *

**I hope you liked it:) R&R**


	2. Connor's Slip Up

**Oh, so Ohmygods.I'm so so sorry if I haven't updated in ages, With graduation and stuff… Anyways—I got 2 awards: Most Outstanding Journalist and The Most Infinite Discoverer! Yay me! Ohmygods, I did not just say "yay me"… I sounded so pathetic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

I have always loved being a camp counselor.

I taught a bunch of Hecate Kids their Ancient Greek and Boy, they were so caught up. I always preferred these kids rather than the others. They would just stare at the board then repeat after me.

One thing I didn't like though was being away from Percy.

I knew he was teaching Sword-fighting, which was easily one of the things Seaweed Brain can do without messing up. I made a mental note to go take a visit after my class.

But, I wasn't expecting to see Connor Stoll teaching his cabin in Sword-fighting. Where the heck was Percy?

I approached them, the class immediately turning silent. Gods, I love it when they recognize me as authority. But I could tell Connor didn't like them doing that too.

"Where's Percy?" I asked the brown-haired son of Hermes.

Connor grimaced. "Uh, Nice to see you too, Annabeth." He smirked. "I'd appreciate it if you don't steal my cabin's attention? I'm trying to teach them some of my awesome tricks."

"Mmm-hmmm." I nodded slowly. "Anyways, I was just stopping by to ask why Percy isn't here to teach?"

"Oh, he—uhmm…Well…" Connor started, scratching the back of his neck.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Urn—he…Well, he's at the infirmary" Connor said quickly.

"Infirmary?"

"Did I say Infirmary? I meant the Big House." He quickly amended. "Oops, Hey there. Look at the time! I guess it flies when you're with a friend. Gotta go Annabeth, we're late for Arts and Crafts." He turned to his cabinmates who were chatting with each other. "Hermes Cabin. Fall In!" He said then guided them out of the arena, leaving me staring at their backs.

Apparently, Connor's hiding something from me, and believe me—I'll find it out.

I marched to the Big House where I found Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle as always. Of course, Mr. D was as thrilled as ever to see me

"Here comes Little Annie Bell. I swear if I could zap you kids into ashes, I'll do it." He said scornfully. "But no. I have to watch you little brats and keep you safe."

I bowed to the Wine Lord for respect, that in my opinion, he didn't deserve, then faced Chiron. He was like a second father to me. Of course, try being cared for by a centaur for seven years and we'll see what you make of him.

"Hey, Chiron. Have you seen Percy?" I asked.

Chiron looked up from his cards. "Not since this morning, Child."

"You know where he is then? Connor said he was here."

Mr, D waved his hand, making a can of Diet coke appear out of thin air. He took it and then looked at me.

"I saw Barnacle Beard's son trudge up to the caves a while ago." He said as he took a sip on his Coke. "If he just wasn't the Hero of Olympus, I would have strangled him up in grapevines for walking by."

But I wasn't focused on Mr. D's whines.

"What is he doing in Rachel's caves?"

**So that's it for my second chapter. I hope you like it. :DDD**


	3. Firing Arrows

**OHMY GODS! 407 hits! I'm so inspired. :DDDD Thanks so much Guys...and Girls. Three reviews can do so much to writers like me.**

**Anyways, for thanks, I want to give you guys this chapter. I hope you like it.**

_I'm so not jealous, or even disbelieving or mistrusting. _This is what I told myself for what felt like the umpteenth time.

Of course, I wasn't any of those things, and I knew better than get jealous of an oracle who wasn't even allowed to date. Rachel had also been a very good friend to me.

_They've kissed before haven't they? Why on earth wouldn't they repeat it again? _A part of my brain whispered to me.

I shook my head. I was going to trust Percy. So I told that part to shut it, shoved away all the, and then went to Archery, where I knew my cabin was.

Sure enough, when I got at the fields, I saw the Athena cabin firing arrow after arrow, with my half-sister Ashley in their lead, each hitting near bulls-eye. Malcolm was supposed to be teaching them. As genius as a child of Athena was, we all need to learn first.

I relieved Ashley of her duty then yelled, now in full teaching mode. "Okay, listen up! Who wants to get a bulls-eye?"

Hands immediately shot up. Of course, what did I expect from a bunch of sons and daughters of Athena?

I immediately launched into a detailed explanation and demonstration, not worrying to bore anyone. These people surely can understand anything I say. Once I finished, they all dropped their notes then went firing arrows again; this time an occasional bulls-eye would be seen.

I watched them as I twirled my knife in my hand. I suddenly noticed one thing that I shouldn't have overlooked.

"Lacy, Where's Malcolm?" I asked.

Lacy looked at me with wide gray eyes. "Uhm...He was called by Travis Stoll a while ago." she said, a hint of fear running on her voice. I could tell that she was forbidden to say anything. "He left Ashley in charge before you arrived."

"Did he say where they were going?"

Lacy shook her head. I thanked her then shooed her back shooting arrows.

Something was odd. I could easily tell. Malcolm, coming easily with Travis? First was Connor, then Malcolm. There was something really, really wrong.

Frustrated, I grabbed a bow and a quiver then roamed around to teach the others who were still having a hard time on getting their aim.

* * *

I stayed behind in the fields after the lesson. It was already near lunch and I had Ashley in-charge unless I decide not to get back.

I was shooting arrows one by one on my targets, hitting each with a bulls-eye.

This was what I always did when I was angry, upset or frustrated: train and train and train. I shot each one—hitting dead center.

_Stupid. _Shoot. _Percy_. Shoot. _Stupid. _Shoot. _Seaweed Brain._

I lowered my bow, arrow lying limp in my palm. This is stupid. I shouldn't have been worrying about this. Brain over Emotions. That is always the policy of Athena. I should be thinking of a war strategy or something. I'm acting like an Aphrodite Child.

But it's still my mom's trait that is doing this to me. _Curiosity kills the cat_. But then, being curious leads to learning, then being wise. I internally cursed my thirst for knowledge.

During my epiphany, I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched. I shot an arrow instinctively to where I think was the position of the bystander.

"Hey!" Malcolm protested as he dodged the arrow, which should've hit his forehead. He appeared to have come from the direction of the woods. "I was just going to ask what's wrong but if you want me to leave then I'll go." He said reluctantly.

I shouldered my bow. "Where in the Hades have you been?"

"I… was out with Travis." He stammered.

"Doing what?"

"A favor from…uhm…er—Chiron." He said. "Uh, yeah, Chiron."

I chose not to believe him."Uh-uh-uh…Lie to me again."

Then I saw Travis and Connor trotting out of the woods, huge grins on their faces. At the corner of my eye, I saw Malcolm flash them warning gestures too, but the idiots hadn't even taken a clue.

"Stolls!" I called. Their eyes bulged as they both saw me. Apparently, they haven't been expecting to see me so soon. Malcolm sighed.

Travis and Connor walked reluctantly to where Malcolm and I were.

Connor attempted a smile. "Uh, Hi Annabeth."

"Where have you two been? And more importantly, where have you been taking my little brother."

Travis smirked. "We've been teaching him stuff." He grinned, a grin that made me instantly not want to know; And judging from Malcolm's color, I wouldn't really want to know of.

"Well—I…Lunch. Next time, try to ask permission before going off somewhere." I whirled around, leaving the three of them.

Before I was out of earshot, I heard Travis scolding Malcolm.

"A favor from Chiron. Pfffttt…Some son of Athena you are. You stink at lying.."

"But I wasn't going to tell her!" Malcolm insisted.

Connor laughed. I visualized him slinging an arm on Malcolm's shoulder.

"We know. You just soooo need lying lessons from the experts Thank the gods we heard her ranting on you. Otherwise, you nearly had Percy busted."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhkkkkaaaaay…SO that's my third chapter. Two in one day.., I'm so on a roll. Haha.. Anyways, have I done good or bad? CLICK REVIEW so I can get better. Your reviews inspire me so much so keep them coming. :DDDDDDDDDD**

**Crazytween**


	4. The Athena Cabin

**Okay! I'm feeling so good! I checked this story and I say 910 hits already. Thanks so much for viewing guys. This is my first fanfic so I'm really glad many liked it. Keep clicking on review though if you have some ideas to give me.**

**Oh and BTW, thanks for the awesome review, booklover484. It meant a lot.**

**So, On with the next!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not and will never own PJO.**

* * *

I didn't go to lunch with my cabin.

I was too busy amusing myself with the laptop Deadalus had given me. I had to distract myself from any thought that includes Percy in it.

I felt like an idiot. I figured that I'm better off trying to learn more than think about what stupid Seaweed Brain was up to. Athena would surely approve of what I am doing right now.

I knew everyone was in the pavilion, but I can't help feeling conscious; If anyone walked in and found me in here, they'd think I'm moping, which is so not my thing. I'm an all-out chick that can do anything, and here I was, doing exactly the thing they wouldn't expect me to do: hang lazily in my bunk.

Hearing voices approaching my cabin, I snapped the laptop shut and then put on my Yankees Hat, turning invisible instantly. I found Lacy and Ashley walking into the cabin.

"Lacy, for the tenth time, I don't know!" Ashley sighed frustratedly, heading towards her her bunk above mine. "Go annoy someone your with your questions."

My ears perked up at the sound of a child of Athena saying she doesn't know something. I was just going to pull off my cap, but something stopped me.

Lacy sighed then slunk on her bunk, opposite of mine. Ashley pulled out her blanket then started folding it neatly.

See, Aside from the typical traits of children of Athena, Ashley is one of those neat-freaks. Of course, being organized is one of the pride of the Athena cabin and Malcolm and Her have been the ones who were very concerned with it.

"Hey, Ashley?"

Ashley looked at Lacy. "Yes, Lacy?"

"What do you think of the surprise?"

Ashley looked around, probably checking for eavesdroppers. "You know that you aren't supposed to talk about it out here, Right Lacy?"

Lacy smirked. "Oh please. Almost the whole camp knows."

"Then, do you think the whole camp can be trusted?" Ashley asked.

I scowled. Even though I had had my fair share of exposed secrets, I'd rather trust anyone in this camp. We're all half-bloods and we look after each other.

Lacy thought of it for a second. "Hmmm...Yeah, I do."

The older girl grimaced, clearly she thought otherwise. "Well, that's your opinnion and I won't bother to change that. But Lacy, do you really have to be that loud?" She scolded as she fixed her mattress. "What if someone who didn't have to know heard you?Not everyone in camp knows."

"They'd have to be invisible or a phantom to do that."

I stifled a giggle. The first part easily applied to me.

"But still..."

"Fine. But for the record, almost everybody knows." Lacy insisted, playing with a Rubik's Cube. " But what do you think of it then?"

"If I we're Percy's girlfriend, I'd kill him."

Those words were enough for me. Percy was really up to something, and based on Ashley's reaction, it was something bad. My mind immediately jumped to questions: What did he do? And more importantly, Why didn't want me to know?

Lacy's voice jumped me into reality. She had stopped playing with the toy.

"Uh, I thought you were to find Annabeth? Arts and Crafts starts within half an hour. "

"If you need to find Annabeth, then why are you here then?"Lacy inquired.

Ashley just shrugged as she fluffed her pillow. "Because I forgot to straighten up my bed." then she darted her eyes on my bed. "Which, I can see, our head counselor also forgot to do too."

I bit back a curse. I had forgotten I was invisible and my bunk was a total mess. My pillows were on the floor. The blanket was crumpled, and the bed was probably looking lumpy to them.

Ashley took my blanket then started folding them.

"Uhm, Ashley? I think it's probably best if we let that be. Remember the last time someone touched Annabeth's stuff?"

Lacy was right, but I wouldn't dare do anything right now while I was finding out about precious stuff.

Ashley snorted. "I'm sure Annabeth can take a tiny change from her bunk. The Athena Cabin prides for it's organization. " She said as she straightened my mattress. "Sheesh. This bed is so lumpy." She complained as she pounded the mattress.

I slid off the bed carefully then tiptoed toward the door. I carefully opened it and tiptoed outside.

The last thing I heard was Lacy saying:

"Yeah... If I were Annabeth, I'd kill Percy too if I found out."

* * *

**Okay, that's it for my 4th chapter! Sooooo sorry if I took too long. College Days are getting nearer. :DDDDD Hahah.. Uh, I took another risk for a cliff-hanger. I think it adds the mystery. Haha.. Imagine Annabeth not knowing :DDDDD Anyways, I just got 6 reviews, I appreciate it more if you give me some of your thoughts. It helps, really. **

**So anyways, CLICK REVIEW. :DDDD**  
**I SO LOOK FORWARD TO THEM :DDDDDDDD**

**Till the next :D**


	5. I take a Nightmare Stroll in the Caves

**Ooohhh, Thank you so much people for the awesome reviews ... **

**Now, I know that you've been waiting for things to happen, so heres a little twist in the plot.**

**I hope you like it. Thanks to WiseGirl393 . It's very nice of you to say that :D**

**Here's Chapter 5  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Even though I'd like to.**

* * *

I sat cross-legged at the look-out platform, up in the highest tree in Half-Blood Hill. Aside from Thalia's tree, this chestnut tree was easily the biggest one and it overlooked the beach and the camp.

I was there because It was the only place besides the ocean where I could relax and keep calm; and I wasn't in the mood to see the ocean right now.

Keeping my Yankees Cap on, I hugged my knees and uttered a short prayer of thanks to my mom. I know I never use it unless in battle, but right now, I've got more pressing matters to think about. I wanted to think so I left a note saying Malcolm is in-charge and nothing about my where abouts and the reason I was skipping.

I sighed as I processed everything that was happening today: Connor, acting strangely (well, a bit surprise to that.) Malcolm, hanging out with the stoll brothers (That's Unusual.) And lastly, Lacy and Ashley, the two of my clostest sisters keeping secrets from me.

I felt weak. Not knowing something made me feel inferior. As a child of Athena, I live on knowledge; and not knowing something everyone else knows made me feel weak, and somehow vulnurable. If anyone saw mw in this state, They'd probably think I lost it.

I looked down and surveyed the camp.

It looked peaceful enough. The Ares and Athena Cabin having a chariot race over the tracks; the Hephaestus kids working on the forges; Strawberries growing rapidly under the powers of the Demeter Kids. I saw some Hecate Kids running around, chasing each other with multi-colored balls of flames at hand and I also caught a glimpse of the newbies, being taught how to properly disarm, parry and block by Travis Stoll.

So Percy haven't gotten back yet. Where could he be? Of course, I wasn't getting an answer to that.

One thing really didn't escape ,my notice: The Aphrodite Cabin was MIA.

Normally, if they were around, they'd be cheering the Ares Cabin in the chariot race. I swear, they have the weirdest friendships ever. The Vain ones and the Tough Kids hanging out?Ever since Silena and Clarisse's friendship, they had all warmed up to each other. (Well, I think it's just gratitude that Silena sacrificed herself that had the Ares cabin's respect for the Aphrodite campers.) It's not forbidden I guess but it's kind of awkward seeing them together. But now, I can't see an Aphrodite camper hanging around.

I leaned against the tree trunk. Who knows what Drew is up to? I fell slowly into sleep.

Of course, a dream started.

_I was in a dark cavern. Purple curtains served as a divider between entrance the bedroom and the front room. The rooms were lit with torches, giving the room a very mystical glow. Easels of paint, brushes and unfinished drawings littered the floor of the front room._

_I was in Rachel's Cave. _

_I looked around the cave. Of course, I can't touch anything. This was the thing about demigods, dreams are always sucky premonitions, warnings or views of the past. I wasn't sure when this happened, but something told me it was important. I was hearing noises in the bedroom, I took a brave glance into it._

_Percy was there, lying casually on the bed, his hands placed casually at the back of his neck. _

_I felt blood rush up to m head. What was he doing in here? I wanted to scream at him, my brain told me that he wouldn't hear it anyway.__"I just... I don't know. I don't have the slightest idea of what you are absolutely talking about." Rachel smirked as she looked at her on her mirror._

_She had her back on him, facing a vanity table that she had converted into a study desk. With pastel strewn around her desk, She seemed to be sketching something that I can see was a beach, with a picnic blanket spread across the sand. It looked romantic. Rachel twirled her revolving chair to show Percy._

_"Hey! I-no fair!" He said as he snatched the drawing away from Rachel. "Now, the surprise is ruined."_

_Rachel rolled her eyes. _

_"I was gonna tell her-" Percy started._

_Rachel stopped him. "Later on at ten p.m." She continued . "At the beach under the moonlight." She__ said in a bored note_ . 

_"Wait. How'd you know?" Percy asked. "You haven't been spying are you?"_

_"Oh, please. I'm the oracle. I don't need to spy." Rachel shrugged." I know things"  
_

_Percy raised an eyebrow. "How's Annabeth gonna take it then?"_

_Rachel held up her hands. "Whoa there Cowboy!" She amended. "I didn't say I knew everything. Anyways, I'm more concerned on that part: On how she's gonna take her part. It's not like she's gonna jump up and down."_

_Percy sighed then plonked back down Rachel's bed."What do you think she'll do then?"  
_

_"Well, I won't pretend I know anything, but I do know Annabeth. She'd freak out." _

_"I suppose. But I've got to finish something first._

_Me? Freak out? I thought about it for a second. Well, if Rachel thinks I'm gonna freak out, it's something big or something bad. And based on what Seaweed Brain's face is telling me, it's the latter._

_Rachel swiveled her chair around then started to draw again in another sheet of paper. _

_"Okay then, let's get back to what you were going to tell me again? And keep it simple please? You don't want to bore a person out."_

_Percy sat up and then faced Rachel's back._

_"Here goes nothing." I heard him say. " Hey, look...I'm not gonna say it with your back turned Rachel."_

_Rachel sighed then twirled her chair around. " Now, what?"_

_"Will you just stay like that? I'm racking my brains here you know? And you're not in any form of help."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Seaweed Brain, What have you got?"_

_Blood rose again to my head. I don't really know if Rachel did it on purpose, but it seemed that she was mocking me because I was pretty sure that it would be how I would address Percy if I was in her place. _

_"Ugh! You're making this so hard for me Rach!" Percy complained.  
_

_Rachel just wiggled her eyebrows, a playful smile " Didn't I tell you that I'm never going to make things easy for you?"_

_Okay, that was just plain mocking. I wanted to cut her into pieces now. _

_"Okay, Rach. Quit the Annabeth gig." He said, though he sounded so nervous. __"Okay, now since I don't know what you're going to do next, I'm going to ask it right out."_  


_He jumped off the bed then slid one knee in front of Rachel. Rachel's eyes bulged as she had both hands covering her mouth in absolute joy. She looked about to cry.I stood there paralyzed, though if I was really beside them, i don't really know if I could do anything either.  
_

_Percy held a small blue box in his fingers. Inside it was a shiny diamond ring, about five Karats nesting upon a green velvet._

_"Seaweed Brain!" Rachel squeaked through her hands, her voice still somehow mocking me."I'm..., I._

_"Well, if you want to really **play**, I'll give you playtime." Percy smiled, then I was shocked on what he called Rachel next._

_"Well, **Wise Girl.** I've waited for so long to say this: Will you marry me?"_

_Okay, this isn't a dream. THIS WAS MY SLICE OF HELL. A nightmare._

_Neither Percy nor Rachel got to continue their heaven. They we're interrupted by the loudest, most-painful, throat-drying and blood-curling scream._

Mine.

* * *

**My longest chapter yet :DDDD haha.. anyways, I know, I know. I love percabeth. Now why not shake things up a bit? **

**Click Review Por Favor? Muchas Gracias :DDDDDDDD  
**


	6. Athena gives Some Advice

**Hahaa... I knew you guys would jump to the conclusions. I think you guys would think I'd end the story already just like that, but I'm a writer, and I like thick plots :DDDDDDD..**

**Anyways, Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Can you believe that I got 1500 hits already? I think it's time for you guys to have a reward :DDDDD**

**Here's chapter 6 :D**

* * *

I sat bolt upright as I woke up, screaming from my nightmare.

I was still on the platform, but it was already dark. Pulling off my cap, I checked my watch: 6:47. I had slept through the entire afternoon.

It was frightening. As a daughter of Athena, I was officially worried about myself. I was absolutely shivering, not from the cool summer breeze, but just from what i just saw. I snapped my cap back on as I felt tears pool at my eyelids.

My brain was telling me I was wrong. There was something wrong. I've never seen it ahead. Percy? Cheating on me? There was about 6 percent of that coming true.

I didn't know why I was screaming. I knew better than scream. I was a child of Athena for god's sake. _Think first, then if you can't hink of anything, scream._ That was what I always did.

I stopped the tears. _I'm being ridiculous. Percy loves me. He knows it, I know it, you know it. We all know it. Just…calm down._ I told myself.

but I couldn't convince myself either.

* * *

I thought of the possibilities and I came up with five that would explain what I just saw. It was either:

a.) It was a typical nightmare. (After all, your dreams reveal your deepest darkest fears.); or

b.) That it was from the past. My senses were just showing me on what had really happened.; or

c.)Percy was just asking for Rachel's help within proposing for me. (**A/N Thanks for the ideas guys, but I want the plot to thicken a little bit**.) ; or

d.) (I may not like it.) It was a thing from the future that may happen in a certain amount of time.; or

e.) It all happened in the present.

I pondered each and every possibility as I looked down at camp.

Campers were running around, holding either flashlights or weapons at hand, each looking for signs of attack. My guess was that they have heard my screaming, mistaking it for an attack.

Then I saw Percy dragging a scared Rachel by the wrists, out of the caves. Scratch Possibility A, B and D. They were together at the caves meaning that they have been together the whole afternoon. There was no way what I saw in my dreams were from the past nor the future.

Chiron, my cabin, Percy and the other campers were assembling in the commons area probably preparing for battle.

I looked over the camp and the beach. No signs of attack. Why assemble? Then I realized they weren't preparing for battle, they were preparing a search party. A search party for me.

I wanted to go down and tell them all that I was fine. But a part of my brain told me that it was one of the ways I can take revenge on Percy on worrying me when he disappeared almost a year ago (**A/N Lost hero anybody?**)

Another brilliant mind was of course in line with my thoughts.

"Taking revenge on the Sea Spawn? Probably not wise, but I like it." Athena said as she sat beside me. I bowed to my mother and then noticed that I was visible again. I touched my head and felt my Yankees Cap still on it. My Mom of course took the magic of it temporarily. "You know, I like it in here. It's peaceful, quiet and always breezy."

Then I heard Malcolm and the others approaching the tree.

"This is the fastest way that we can find her if she's still around here." Malcolm said as he and some of my siblings climbed the platform.

I tensed, but Athena kept calm. "They aren't going to see us or even hear us. Trust me."

Malcolm, Lacy, Ashley and Sienna (another half-sister of mine) stood within the platform. Each of them had binoculars at hand, searching the ocean, the woods, or the camp.

"I can't see a sign of her in camp." Lacy whimpered.

Ashley scowled. "Not one person in the fields."

"The beach all clear. No sign or body in the waters either." Sienna reported through her binoculars.

Malcolm huffed. "where could she be?" he asked. "Don't tell me that we are going to have the Amnesia switch again. We had enough drama on that." he sighed.

"Are you sure she's still here?"Sienna asked.

He nodded. "I'm sixty-five percent sure."

"Wow. Reassuring." Ashley smirked, but she continued to search with her binoculars.

Malcolm scanned the area again. "Okay, no signs, but we keep on looking. She's close. I can feel it."

_You have no idea_, I smirked. Athena gave a smile. We watched as Malcolm and the others go down the platform and join the others in the search.

* * *

After they were gone, I asked Athena one thing.

"Why aren't you incinerating Percy yet?" I asked as I buried my head on my knees.

Athena just smiled. "Believe me, I want to for hurting you like this." She said. "But this is one test you have to pass."

"Test?"

"Yes, Child. A test."Athena nodded" This is what you get if Aphrodite gets interested in your life. She says that you two are her favorites since Paris and Helen. Well, not counting Romeo and Juliet of course. But what do you expect from Aphrodite, She can't not make her daughter one of her favorites."

I knew that of course. Juliet was a daughter of the goddess of beauty.

Athena sighed . "Look, my daughter. Aphrodite's domain is far more complicated than it seems. And to become wiser, not only in the books, but in life you've got to give your brain a little part in the Emotion thing. "

"Hmm." I murmured then I tilted my head. "I don't get it Mother."

Athena scowled. "This is why I didn't want you to be with the sea spawn. You're acting unusual."

I smiled. "Uh, Mom- could you like get to the point?"

"All I'm saying is that, Love can make you believe on things. I can't really tell you what you want to know. I can't interfere, but I can tell you. If you don't watch yourself, Aphrodite can play games with you and what I can tell you is that you have to be able to tell differences."

"I don't understand."

Athena smiled then wrapped her arms around me. "Soon you will my child. Soon." She said then turned into breeze, leaving the scent of fresh parchment behind.

Differences. My mom said I have got to tell the differences.

I..

I..

I dont really know what that means.

I sighed then looked out on the ocean.

I've got to put a little brain in the Emotion thing.

Percy loves me. That much I know. I've got proof of it. My brain told me to be rational, and the most rational explanation was the third possibility in my list.  
Percy loves me_._ He knows it, I know it, you know it. We all know it. I've got nothing to worry about.

An idea hit me. I might be right about the dream, but if Rachel did have a ring in her fingers, then I doubt i can keep on trying to murder her.

* * *

**Plan? What plan? Oh, my I did bad did I?**

**Let's face it, she's rational. XD... Let's see if she can keep it up :DD**

**Review so I can get better than this sucky chapter. :DDDDDD**

**R&R :DD**


	7. The Meeting

**I'm so so so so so so sorry for mot being to update for so long. It's been a long week and I had to rest. I had been processing my college apps and It just took so much time in my writing schedule. Anyways, I bring you this chapter. I hope it amuses you somehow.**

* * *

It was certainly a rough night for the whole camp.I stayed at the platform while I watched the campers run around and try to find me.

I was personally touched as I watched them worry about me. I wasn't really used to people caring about what I do, that was one of the reasons why I left home when I was seven. I sighed in contentedness and at the same time guilt, for the worry I was causing everyone.

I saw some of my friends trying to scour the woods; Malcolm and the Athena Cabin were consulting, what seemed to be a map on the common's area. I saw Katie Gardner and her siblings in the fields, trying to see if I was just hiding in there.

I sighed then went down the platform.

As much as it seemed fun to see them fuss, It's wrong, and I wasn't going to put up with them anymore.

* * *

I walked to the common's area where Percy, Malcolm, Chiron and the other camp counselors were. I still didn't take my Yankees Cap off. Percy was pacing back and forth while the others were seated cross-legged on the ground. I had expected them to be in the Big House or something but it seemed that they had no time for that. They just all sat down at the ground and then seemed to be discussing something.

"No signs of force or attacks." Malcolm sighed, consulting a notepad. "Either she screamed though she went awfully calmly or she screamed but she willingly went with whoever."

Percy snorted. "Annabeth won't take anything calmly when apprehended. I mean, no offense-but the only explanation is that she was taken while she was unconscious."

I went red, even though they couldn't see it. I take things calmly every way thank you very much.

Malcolm huffed tiredly. "Please tell me that we aren't going to be in the weird switcheroo stuff again." He sighed.

"Nah, I think Jason is going to alert us off if that happened." Nico said as snapped some sticks on the ground.

Connor groaned. "Please no. The last thing we need is another roman camper." she said. "But we should keep our eyes open for any new camper again."

"No." Percy said, stopping in mid-stride. " She can't be around losing her memory."

Travis nodded. "yeah, She values it too much to lose it."

I wanted to smack his head, but Malcolm beat me to it.

"I was just saying." He groaned.

Rachel then comes, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder. She took Percy's right hand with her own. In the firelight, I saw a gleaming diamond ring on Rachel's left ring finger. That pulled my blood into it's boiling point.

"It's going to be alright Percy." She said, comforting my boyfriend "She'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

She gave Percy a smile, which he managed to return, only a little bit. She then turned back then walked to the caves.

Silence.

Percy resumed to his pacing while the other counselors stared at each other. I noticed Malcolm who was staring intently at the grounds. Piper felt the need to break the silence.

"Okay. Well, Anybody got an idea on what happened to her?" She said, scratching the ground. "I mean, Annabeth isn't the one to give up easily."

Nobody answered, So Piper opted to change her question.

"Well, where did you guys see her last."

Chiron answered her. "I saw her last asking about Percy in the Big House.".,..

"I saw her last on the Archery Range. She nearly shot me on the forehead." Malcolm said. "It scared me to see her like that."

Connor shrugged. "I guess it's your fault that she's missing, Percy." He said. "But, on the bright side of things, I guess we know what to do right now right?"

Chiron sighed sadly. "Yes, actually. It's not our first time to lose a camper. Or just have someone disappear."

Everybody looked at the ground or anywhere else, trying not to look at Percy or Chiron. I slipped off my cap, shimmering into view. I quickly stuffed it into the waistband of my pants and then covered it with my shirt.

"Should we arrange a search party or should we dig up a grave?" I asked, startling them all, well-except Travis who was playing with Katie's fingers.

"Don't be stupid Annabeth." He snorted. " We're not going to dig up your grave yet. I bet Percy wouldn't even let us pick up a shovel if we tried." He said then after a few seconds, he seemed to have realized his mistake. "Annabeth! He cried.

The tension broke. I immediately found myself in the arms of Katie. Connor and Travis had looks of disbelief in their eyes. Piper was quiet, but relief was obvious in her eyes. Clarisse just rolled her eyes like I had the nerve to still show up, alive. Chiron too, looked as though he looked relieved as well.

"Annabeth!" He said. "Where have you been Child?" He asked. "You know we have been worried about you."

I sighed, but didn't answer. Percy then lost his temper.

"Where have you been, Wise Girl?." He asked, standing his ground. "Do you know how much we worried?"

I took a deep breath to compose myself. " I was out with my mom."

"Athena?" Percy asked.

I glared at him. "Yes, Athena. Who do you think? Hera?" I snapped at him

Silence.

Chiron suddenly broke the silence. "Well, I think we should call it a day. It has been a long one and we ought to prepare for tomorrow." He said, eyeing everyone closely.

Thankfully, everybody got the idea that I wasn't going to explain much more. Each of them muttered their own excuse then bade goodnight. I sighed then said good night to Chiron and then walked with Malcolm to our cabin.

After we reached the front of our cabin, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Annabeth! Hey, Wait.." Percy said as he caught my wrist. "Hey, umm.. Do you mind talking to me for a sec?"

I nodded toward Malcolm, who got the clue and went straight ahead. I watched as my brother crossed the threshold, then I wheeled around.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain." I said, trying to lessen the venom in my voice. I still haven't had forgotten about my dream. "What's up?"

He grinned his goofy grin. "The Sky."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Perseus?" I asked.

"Whoah...What's up with the first name?"

I sighed. "Just please get to your point?" I asked, impatient, wanting to get away from him. "I still got about dozen of campers in my cabin waiting for my explanation to as why I haven't been with them the whole day." I lied.

His eyes looked sad. "Oh...right..."

_ You won't be falling for that one, Annabeth. You won't-_

I sighed. "Okay, Percy...What do you really want?"

"I was just going to ask you if we are still up for the beach. You agreed to come right?" He asked.

I pursed my lips. "I don't..." I started. "Uhm... I remember agreeing at ten...It's already 10:15. Unless you got a time machine..."

"Oh, come on, Wise Girl." Percy whined. "It was your fault anyways.."

"Well..."

Percy grinned. "Great. I'll be waiting by 10:30" He said then walked to the direction of his cabin.

I smirked as I opened the door of my cabin.

That boy, will so be the death of me.

* * *

**Oh myyyyyyyyy.. It's so weak.. Hmmm... I'm so sorry.. though I hoped you like it. I'll try to post more often. It's just...tight schedule... **

**Hmm.. Click review please? Thanks.**


	8. A Fight after A Fight

**Ohhhhh.. Thanks so much for the reviews.I had fun seeing them and reading them. I had the most crazy idea. Hahaha.. Thanks for the inspirations.  
**

**candy0304, PetitMoi207 ,MelRose520 ,Liberty Girl In the Sky, Pjolover10 : Hey! Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate them very very very soooo much :DDDDD**

**So, I found the time in my sched. and I'm balancing my new timetables. I hope you like the chapter though...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :(**

* * *

I knew that sneaking out would not be an easy task.

The minute I walked into the cabin, I was immediately smothered by my brothers and sisters. I had to order them back into their beds to have them all shut up.

Normally, I wouldn't have abused my authority, but I had no choice as to their nagging. Finally, after 30 agonizing minutes of them watching me as though I was going to be abducted or something, the last of my siblings (which happened to be Malcolm) had gone asleep.

I made sure that he was surely asleep before I slid off my bed, then taking off my sweatpants, revealing my jean shorts and then pulled my hair into a ponytail. I put on my flip-flops and then tiptoed to the door.I made one look back again just to make sure they were all asleep, which they were, and then went out to the cabin.

The beach was calm. I loved the cool breeze and the sand that got caught in my flip-flops. It was warm and grainy , but it did good on me.

I felt oddly calm.

Hey, don't get me wrong, but a part of my mind was still very mad at that Kelp Brain. It kept reminding me of the ring. The ring.

I glared towards the directions of the waters.

A part of me was curious. What had Athena meant when she said "differences"?

Hmmm..Differences.

Well, I'm totally different with Rachel.

For one, I'm blonde, she's a red-head. I'm tan, she's well, pale-skinned. I'm smart...and she's well...something. And there's one obvious thing that made the two of us totally different: I'm a Half-blood, she's just a regular mortal.

I thought about it for a second. No...That's not it.

From afar, I saw Percy sitting on a blue checkered blanket, a picnic basket beside him. He was hugging his knees, eyes closed, as if he was concentrating on something.

Well, Percy and I were different. As in real different.

He's a boy for one thing. There's no proof to difference than that. Well, he's one of the the persons who couldn't use his brains much. No offense. He's got one of the thickest heads in history(Well, this might be an exaggeration.) And much more is that he was the son of my mother's rival.

_But differences are what makes you stronger_. A whisper came from a small part of my brain.

I pushed that thought away as I sat down beside Percy. The moon was shining brightly across the sky. I followed Percy's example and hugged my knees tight too.

The ocean calmed me as soon as the sounds of the waves reached my ears again.I let all the train of thought in my mind out, imagining them floating away with the waves in the ocean.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" I heard Percy ask. I turned my head to look at him and found his deep green eyes boring into my gray ones. I quickly looked away.

I smirked. "You tell me, you've been watching it all the time."

Percy took my hand, to which I didn't protest. He rubbed soothing patterns in it. I sighed then leaned my head against his shoulders.

I decided to break the silence. "What have you been doing all day?"

Percy shrugged. "Went out downtown. Got into a jewelry shop and then went to my Mom's Appartment." He said, looking at me. "How about you?"

"Well, I taught Archery, Worked with my laptop, walked around for a bit, watched the camp and the beach, talked to Athena..Hmmm.. that's about it."

Silence again. I decided that I needn't put up with this show any longer.

With anger eating out my insides, I smiled at Percy sweetly. "So...Did Rachel like her ring?"

Percy smiled. "Well, yes... She was jumping up and down when I gave it." He said, then frowned. "How did you know that?"

I whipped my hand off. "I guess I have my sources." I answered stiffly, with my hands folded across my chest.

Percy's face contorted with confusion. "What?"

"How about you? Are you happy that she likes the ring?"

Percy stared at her. "Of course, Wise Girl. It's hers." He said. "It's hers and she wants to keep ... why are we arguing about it? I don't see why you're going on about this. It's her ring."

"Well, Percy. Why don't you reflect on it?" I retorted. "How do you think would I react if I saw my boyfriend hanging out with her ex?"

Percy looked as confused as ever. I rolled my eyes. _Boys_...

"You...uhmm...You weren't spying, weren't you?"

I rolled my eyes again then said. "_Oh, please. I'm a daughter of Athena. I don't need to spy_ " I said. "Really Percy? How would you think would I react if I saw my boyfriend give his ex a diamond ring while kneeling?" I said then got up.

Percy promptly followed me. "Annabeth. Wait." He said, catching my wrist. "Hey...It's not-"

"What's not Percy? Tell me." I said. "I saw everything." I said, yanking my wrist back.

I was about to walk up to cabins when something appeared on the forest line.

A Hellhound sprang out and bounded towards my direction. I sidestepped then stabbed the black wall of fur and then it exploded into golden dust.

Next thing I know, I was fighting back to back with Percy. There was a bunch of Scythian Dracanea, telekhines, and Empousa were attacking us.

We were outnumbered ten to one. That's not much of a big deal usually, but fighting without proper armors didn't give much of the odds to us. I could see behind them was an old enemy.

"Ahh.. 'Ze 'ero and Heroine of Olympus. Taking a walk along ze beach." He sneered.

I scowled. How were they able to get in? "I thought you'd be in Tartarus right now?" I asked, while fighting off a bunch of telekhines with my trusty knife. "Or you want to have your butt kicked into there again?"

Percy grunted as he concentrated. He managed to pulvurize two empousa in one swipe.

"Silence Demigod." He snarled. "Attack Zem!"

My mind was working. We were surrounded and outnumbered.

The odds of us defeating them are pretty slim and the best way that we could get out of this is while we fought back to back. Percy was invulnurable, while I can guard with my knife. There was still 70% chance, and I'm not sticking up to those.

The odds that I calculated, didn't seem to matter anymore as more and more monsters seemed to have come from everywhere. On the bright side, the chaos seemed to have alerted the camp.

I saw Chiron, Leo, Travis, Connor, Clarrise, Katie, Malcolm, and Will join the ruckus.

But I didn't have the chance to fight anymore. I was picked up by a storm spirit into the air. This is so not good. Anemoi Thuellai didn't usually take part within these things. I tried to swing my knife around, but it's not easy beating a storm spirit when you're hauled up in the air.

"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy scream.

I flailed more. "PEERRRRCCYYYY!" I yelled back as I was hauled up higher into air.

The last thing I saw was the chaos in the Long Island sound.

* * *

***gasps* Annabeth? Taken? As in Literally? Oh my.. Haha. I'm so very evil }:)**

**So anyone liked it? How about clicking the little button called review and having your say? I'd appreciate it very much. :D**


	9. Rachel Gives me a Prophecy

**Hey everyone! I'm officially enrolled at college! That's one problem down, on with our story!**

**I think you'll hate me by the end of this chapter. I have nothing to do and many to think of... I hope you like it though**

**to alleyf98: This one is actually for you, my friend. You made my day too-well, actually night also. Cheers! **

**DISCLAIMER:How many times should it take saying I don't own PJO?**

* * *

**PERCY's POV**

For all I knew, Annabeth would be Storm-spirit chow right now.

I had already spent dawn and half of the morning in the Big House with Chiron. We had managed to pulverize the monster army that the Manticore had provided us, but that didn't stop the monsters to take Annabeth.

I paced along the room again. I knew that I was helpless and my ADHD was doing nothing to help me calm down.

"Percy, Maybe you ought to sit down first." Katie touched my arm as I passed, in effort to calm me down a little.

I shook my head. "No thanks." I said then resumed my pacing.

"At least stand still then." Connor yawned. "We're getting motion sick and we haven't had breakfast yet!"

I waved a dismissive hand. "Go eat then."

"Percy..." Katie started.

I glared at her, which immediately made her cring.

"WHAT KATIE?" I shouted, making everyone wake up and look at me. "WHAT? DO YOU THINK THAT I WILL WANT TO SIT DOWN AND TALK WHILE I DON'T KNOW IF MY GIRLFRIEND IS DOING FINE IN THE HANDS OF A STINKING MINOTAUR?"

"Well, Per-"

"I DON'T CARE KATIE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK."

Everybody looked at me and then away again. I suppose that's the best thing to do at a times like these. Whenever I am stressed or in anything that needed a plan, I would tend to snap at everyone who get near me or my way.

I swear, I'm worse than any girl in their time of the month.

"Percy, son..." Chiron placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. Nothing beats Chiron saying 'son' to me in the calming category.

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry, everyone. Please, please.. just- just ignore me. I...I...I think I just need some time alone. To think maybe. Excuse me." I said then stood up to walk away from the Big House.

I wandered around the camp. I saw everyone go back by their regular activities. Chiron must've ordered them to go back.

Of course. I wouldn't want to postpone the camp's activities just because of two campers. Annabeth wouldn't like that. She'd say that it would be a total waste of time to do that.

She'd say it would just be unwise, even though this two campers we say is th "Hero and Heroine of Olympus."

I haven't been paying attention to where I have been heading, and when I finally did, I found myself on the docks.

I leaned upon the railings, watching the water. The lake may not be as calming as the beach, but the beach had already done enough for me fot the day.

My thoughts suddenly shifted, pouring out a dam of questions dying to have an answer.

_Where was Annabeth? Was my Wise Girl okay?_ I always hated being helpless. I needed to do something, it wasn't only my ADHD screaming that at me, but my brain as well.

A voice spoke softly beside me. "It's going to be okay, Perce."

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time of the day. "I just wish, Rach." I said, looking at her.

She was wearing a paint-splattered shirt and doodled on jeans. She had a green ribbon tied on the side of her hair. Typical Rachel Style.

"She's smart and brave. She can survive this. You two can."

I looked back at the waters. "You think so?"

Her left hand placed on my shoulder again. I swear there's a lot of that this week. "I know so."

"That's great to hear." I murmured tiredly, watching the water ripples on the lake. "Do you mind giving me a minute or two? I just want to be alone. "

Rachel didn't move or speak at all. Her hand on my shoulder just grew tense and gripped tightly. I looked at her and found her with her eyes closed. And when they opened five seconds later, they were glowing bright green.

That only meant one thing. She was going to give out a prophecy.

Don't get me wrong... I like Rachel most of the time. She's cool, always happy, fun to be with, but her oracle time isn't really one of the most endearing moments that Rachel has to offer to everyone.

She started spewing green smoke out of her mouth, which had swirled around her, engulfing her in a creepy manner. She started to speak in a raspy voice that was of the Oracle's

" _Children of Olympus shall go and rescue_  
_ A lone Half-Blood in danger to pursue_  
_ Two shall battle the titan in vain_  
_ A cry that will keep one sane_  
_ The wise one's mark shall be lost_  
_ One stone restore everything together at all cost._"

I've caught her before her head hit the dirt.

After a minute or two, she came around. As she sat up groggily, she asked.

"What happened?" She said as she blinked her eyes clear.

I helped her sit up. "I think you just gave me one prophecy."

* * *

**Ooooohhhhh.. There. I finally finished. So sorry for the long updates, but I just have to think things through. I think I would be discontinuing this story...**

**Anyways, Until I decide, I really need your reviews. Maybe I'll have the heart to continue it.. Or not.**

**-Crazytween**


	10. Bob comes back with the dead

**Ooohhh... Thanks so much for the reviews! At least 5! I really appreciate ya'll being blunt and everything...**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**Liberty Girl In the Sky, booklover484. JayJay-Lynn, suesue12 and ME... Whoever you are...**

**You guys seriously rock... I appreciate the reviews. I have decided against discontinuing the story because I don't really want to disappoint you guys. **

**Thanks so very much for the words of encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I will never be the one who owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That is solely Rick Riordan and his Company.**

* * *

"Let me get this straight...Rachel just gave you a prophecy." Travis said, as I finished telling them about the details of what happened at the docks.

Rachel and I had ran straight into the Big House to tell Chiron, who had called for an emergency meeting on all the Camp Counselors. They had all rushed into the Big House only to have me explain it to them for ten times in various speeds.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well what are you waiting for then? Tell us what you've heard..." Clarrise said impatiently. I could tell she was itching for a fight.

"Okay then...

_Children of Olympus shall go and rescue_  
_A lone Half-Blood in danger to pursue_  
_Two shall battle the titan in vain_  
_A cry that will keep one sane_  
_The wise one's mark shall be lost_  
_One stone restore everything together at all cost._" I recited.

Malcolm was deep in thought. Everyone was clearly trying to decipher the meaning of the Prophecy.

"So... I think we need a quest." Connor spoke up, breaking the silence.

Chiron looked skeptical. I immediately knew what he was thinking about.

"I think we should think this over."

Okay, maybe not. "Why? Chiron... I think Travis is right. We need a quest."

Chiron didn't reply. Instead, Malcolm answered.

"Chiron's right. I think we should think this through... We have to implore the other things into consideration. I mean... On camp conditions right now, we can't afford losing anymore campers. I mean...we already have many campers out scouring the states. Will, Grover, Connor, Leo , Jake. I know we can't just send anyone out on the quest and we can't even not send anyone... We have to be open to the conditions, considering the last break-in..."

Chiron looked a little disappointed. "Indeed. It's still a mystery to us on how a monster army got inside the camp borders. We suspect Camper Involvement. "

"Not another spy!" Travis whined. "That's exactly what we need. Any idea who it is?"

No one answered. Travis decided to change the subject...

"Well, the half-blood on the second line- that's going to be Annabeth. " He said. "Well, then there's this Titan."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Well Spotted Travis! " She chided. " The real question is, which titan?"

"Altas?" I suggested. "He was the last one in league with that stupid Manticore."

Malcolm shook his head. "No... It's not Atlas.. Something tells me it's just not him."

I was starting to get bored as I watched Katie, Malcolm and the others who had taken it upon them on guessing who this titan was. My eyelids slightly dropped as I fought to stay awake. I shook my head, clearing it and awakening me for a good measure.

"When was the last time you slept, Son?" Chiron asked, apparently he was watching me.

I thought about it for a second. If today was Thursday, then "Tuesday Night." I answered.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a nap." He suggested. "Go sleep."

But I wasn't going to hear any of it. "No." I replied hastily.

Chiron saw no point of arguing with me. He just addressed the others. "Well, First things first then. We need at least 5 to 6 Demigods for the quest." He task took thirty minutes. It was awful. There were Pros and Cons...Advantages and Disadvantages... I dont even see the point on discussing that separately when they are just the same! It was an absolute chaos. Lots of bickering and screaming and after all of that, they finally established the final six who would be with me.

First was Malcolm(since Annabeth isn't around, we definitely needed brains for the group.), Nico ( the kid is useful so that's a definite advantage since he was child of the Big Three like me.) Katie(since she was one of Annabeth's closest friends, Travis (He insisted on coming since his girlfriend was going.) Piper ( better keep a charmspeak incase she was needed.) And then lastly, there was Leo(Piper insisted we take him when we meet him half-way. We didn't know why, but she said she could be useful.)

Clarrise, Connor and the other counselors would be in charge of the camp.

After we have arranged what we would be bringing and when we would be going, the meeting adjourned. I trudged up to my cabin, almost half asleep. I had direct orders from Chiron that I should go sleep and If I don' he'll be the one who's going to shove sleeping pills on my mouth.

I really didn't need to those pills.

As soon as my head reached the pillows, I was asleep.

Demigod dreams really really suck.

_I was in a some kind of mountain. Mount Tam. I didn't know how I knew that piece of information, but somehow I knew._

_"LET ME GO!" screamed a familiar voice. "You __really won't get away this time Minos_!" Annabeth said.

___I turned around to see my girlfriend chained to a pair of rocks. She looked terrible. Her upper lip was bleeding, there was a staring bruise in her right forehead and a bleeding cut on her left. There were also bruises in her wrists which were chained. She was struggling out of her captivity and she seemed to be draining energy as she does_  


_In front of her was a shimmering figure. A ghost. Not just any ghost, but the same that tricked Nico at least 3 years ago. He seemed to be in a good mood. _

_"Be quiet!" He ordered, which Annabeth paid no attention to. _

_Annabeth kept squirming. "You already got Daedalus! What more could you possibly want?"  
_

_"I don't want anything. I just want to get even."_

_Annabeth stared at him. "Get even with who?" She asked incredulously.__ The ghost didn't get a chance to talk. Another figure had joined them. And a big one too. _

_A man next to him had eyes of pure silver. His face was covered with scaraggly beard and his gray hair stuck out wildly. I knew this man. In fact, he wasn't even a man. Iapetus was the titan Nico, Thalia and I had battled in the Underworld. Somehow, he had found a way to get his memory back.  
_

_Iapetus had a spear in his hand. "Make that girl shut her trap up,Mons."  
_

_"It's Minos sir." Minos said to the titan. _

_Annabeth gave a tired, but mocking chuckle. "Right, get even... you should totally do that with someone who doesn't even remember your name, **Mons**." then she turned to look at Iapetus. "What do you really want?"  
_

_Iapetus sighed, eyeing his spear. "If I tell you, would you shut up?"  
_

_"Maybe."  
_

_"Fine. There's nothing you can do anyways." Iapetus said smugly, sitting at the ground cross-legged across a fire. He stoked it with his spear. "I brought you up here because-"_

_Minos tried to stop him. "Sir..."_

_"Be quiet Mons!" He said. _

_Annabeth grinned "Yeah, MONS... Be quiet! Iapetus is going to tell me his plan...in which I could do nothing about.." She said." Oh, poor me...Just a little helpless half-blood. Oh, please Mr. Titan...Just enlighten me with your plan..."_

_Iapetus smirked at his accomplice. "See, she even admits she can do nothing about it herself." He said, then turning his attention to the chained up blonde. "I have brought you here little demigod so I can lure the most powerful Greek demigods."_

_"As in just Greek?" Annabeth asked. "How about the Roman ones?"_

_Iapetus smirked once again. "Romans? Bah! They haven't even have an initiative on making a roman name for me. Why pay attention to them?" He said. "The point is, I'm here to take revenge on what they have done to my brothers and I'll be reuniting with them to conquer the whole world. Something Kronos hadn't been able to do." He said, proudly._

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh... That's what you're up to." She said innocently. "Good plan..." She said, though her eyes told otherwise. _

_Iapetus looked smug. "And I'm having many minions with me..." He said._

_"Which is?"_

_The titan waved a hand. "You don't need to know them all." He said._

_Annabeth pouted, but struggled at her chains. Apparently, she expected Bob (Long story) to be tricked a little longer than that._

_"But why can't I?" She said, struggling at her chains. "I can't...Even...do...anything...about it remember?" She said, giving up at the chains which seemed to have absorbed all her energy. _

_Iapetus grinned, which was scary. "I can't have you know your enemy...Daughter of Athena"_

_Annabeth just laughed. "I already know you..."_

_"But you can't do anything at the moment to help your pretty little friends." He laughed with her, making her stop. "And you might know the masterplan...but you can't do anything about it if you're dead."  
_

_Annabeth gulped. Iapetus turned his back against her and went on polishing his beloved spear. _

_"That's what you think." She said lowly, a smile on her lips. _

_He didn't notice behind him, Annabeth scanning her surroundings. She seemed to be looking for something until she looked straight into my eyes. _

_"Now, you know..." She whispered under her breath, not too loud for Iapetus to hear, and I don't know how it was possible, but perfectly clear to me. "Hurry up!"_

* * *

**_Another chapter done..._**

**There. I tried to put it up faster on you guys... Thanks so much again. Keep the reviews coming and I'll be giving you better chapters for your entertainment. **

**=))))**

**Review. Review. Review.**

**-Crazytween.**_  
_


	11. Little Doggie gives me A bath

**I'm SOSOSOSO Sorry! I cant update faster than this. Oh I"m so embarrased. I didn't know college would take so much from me... **

**Anyways, I'll try to update sooner rather than later, mkay?**

**here's another chappie :)**

* * *

Everyone was all and ready by noontime the next morning. We had decided to ride out into the city and discuss what we wanted to do there. Malcolm said it was easier that of the pressuring eyes of the campers.

I still haven't told the others about my dream.

I had Argus had drop us off Central Park against the bewildering looks upon my companions faces. I led Piper, Katie,Travis, Malcolm, and Nico into one of the park benches where I used to sit by when I walk into the park.

"So... What's our plan?" Katie asked as we set down our packs, which were getting us many stares from the people in the park.

I looked around. "Let's make this quick." I said to them "The park's making me jittery." I said as I eyed a mysterious fat lady with a little dog at one side of the park.

"Well, we don't really have a main destination yet, do we?" Malcolm asked.

I shook my head. "Not necessarily." I said, then telling them about my dream in hushed whispers.

When I had finished, they were all in total shock. Katie was the one who recovered first.

"Iapetus." She said, clearly deep in thought.

Malcolm was in the same wavelength as hers. "He was one of the twelve titans and father of Menotious, Atlas and Prometheus. He was convicted into staying at Tartarus with the other monsters, somehow, he had come out."

Nico was thoughtful. "Bob." He just said. "How on earth...Minos." He muttered. "That's it! Minos restored back his memories. It was one of the few things he could do. Aside from being a permanent jerk and keeping people insane."

"Well, that explains a lot." I said. "Now, Mount Tam."

The others nodded in agreement.

"That's ourn primary destination. " Travis said.

Malcolm stopped the others. "Wait! We need to plan this carefully." he said. "Mount Tam is not the safest place for demigods."

"Aren't all?" Piper asked.

"Point taken. But Mount Tamalpais is where the Garden of the Hesperides is." Malcolm said, earning the agreeing nod of Travis.

"You know this?" Katie asked.

Travis shrugged. "It's where Luke went on his first used to tell us that as a campfire story when we were younger. "

Malcolm nodded once more. " It was well as the site where Mount Othrys is being rebuilt by the Titans as a war base during the Battle of Manhattan " He said. "That's where Jason said they were there during the war and that's where he battled Krios."

Silence as we all processed this. Malcolm apparently was still preoccupied with his thoughts and continued to blurt out facts that he was thinking.

"Mount Tamalpais is named the Mountain of Despair and happens to also be the sight where Atlas holds up the sky. Both ordinary mist and Mist are very thick on the mountain. Many monsters are attracted to it. Which makes that very dangerous to us Halfbloods. "

I diverted my attention. All this trivia was reminding me of how Annabeth used to do that.

"We have to be really careful. As Percy said, we outnumber them at this point. The two of them against us, not to mention Annabeth. So here is what we are gonna do." He started to take a map of the area and then pointed the scheme to us.

I notice the fat lady again. This time, she decided that she was going to be rude. She stared at our group directly as she began petting her little dog, which oddly enough, was also staring at us. Something definitely looked familiar with that.

Then the dog charge at our direction.

"Grab the bags and run!" I said, bringing out the Riptide out of it's pen-state.

The little dog transformed into the Chimera and bounded to our direction. It's venomous snake tail hissing violently side to side.

Thankfully the others listened to me. They had all scattered and hid among the trees. Fortunate for them, Unfortunate for me. I was all alone.

"We meet again, Son of Poseidon." Echidna hissed, as the Chimera lunged me. I backed up.

the chimera lunged, and I swung my sword. The monster dropped it's stance, but it continued to attack.

"Face it, there's no way you can beat me again."Echidna hissed. "Iapetus will succeed this time little demigod."

I fought her monster back. "What do you want with him. He doesn't even care about you!"

"I really don't care about him either. I just want to see you little demigods be crushed one by one." She said. "Starting with your little blonde girlfriend"

The chimera launched again and then hit me square into the chest. the next thing I knew was I was submerged into the turtle pond, water naiads floating around me.

"Help me." I pleaded but they swam away so I willed the currents to wrap around the monster, which twirled and jerked for the lack of air. I continued it until it exploded into dust.

I checked myself for injuries when I remembered I was invincible. Oh. And the fact that I was in the water had taken account to me.

Then A cold claw went into my heart. _ I just want to see you little demigods be crushed one by one...Starting with your little blonde girlfriend_

_I had to save her. I just have to. _I thought. If it wasn't for those stupid monsters.

I was already pissed. I knew that I had to go and rescue her now.

I yelled underwater. I didnt care if the naiads would be pissed by me too but I had to let it out somehow. I had to or I felt like I'd bust out.

Everyone was staring at me as I resurfaced through the waters, my clothes all ripped but not a single scratch through me.

"Come on Guys..." I said as I shouldered my own pack which was beside Travis. "We need to get to Mount Tam in time.

* * *

Thanks so much for understanding. Did I do good? I knew I did bad... No lies/ *sighs*

I'm trying to do my best y'all. Review so I can get better. :)


End file.
